As shown in, for example, Patent Literature 1, conventional stereo image processing apparatuses use a plurality of cameras to detect a distance from the cameras to a subject. FIG. 7 is a diagram illustrating a schematic configuration of the conventional image processing apparatuses.
A far three-dimensional object detecting function comprises a distance detecting unit for long distance 1021a for CCD cameras for long distance 1011a and 1011b, a distance image memory for long distance 1021b for storing distance distribution information, and a far three-dimensional object detecting unit 1030 for detecting a three-dimensional object based on the distance distribution information. A near three-dimensional object detecting function comprises a distance detecting unit for short distance 1022a for CCD cameras for short distance 1012a and 1012b, a distance image memory for short distance 1022b for storing distance distribution information, and a near three-dimensional object detecting unit 1031 for detecting a three-dimensional object based on the distance distribution information. A three-dimensional object combining unit 1032 organizes and combines data of a three-dimensional object detected by the detecting unit for long distance as well as by the detecting unit for short distance.